


Naruto's Date

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Large Breasts, Lemon, Lovers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Hinata have a date in his apartment. After dessert, what besides the cinammon rolls Hinata brought does Naruto want for dessert? Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Date

I present you with my first NarutoxHinata story that I ever wrote. I had other pairings like NarutoxSamui, MinatoxShizune, MinatoxTsunade, MinatoxMei Terumi, and NarutoxIno meant for this story but I figured I could do all those pairings later. Enjoy and review!

Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a dinner date in his apartment. After dinner, what besides the cinnamon rolls Hinata brought with her is on Naruto's mind for dessert?  
Content: Romance, Comedy, and Ramen  
Disclaimer: Naruto isn't owned by me.   
P.S: This marked the first time I worked with  _ **Jestin,**_  who was my original BETA-Reader. I'd like to thank him for his viewing this before it was released.  
Naruto, Hinata, and the other Konoha Twelve (If you include Sai) are 17 years old in this story.

* * *

"Okay. That's done. Yikes! Almost forgot." Naruto said as he took the sweet tea pitcher out his refrigerator and set it on the table while finishing cooking the ramen. He wore a black suit with a plain white undershirt and black pants as Hinata was coming over for dinner date and she and Naruto had been dating for almost two years now. With Sasuke back in Konoha, Sakura had every single second of her life set on him and while Naruto was happy for his friends, he had no one to give his love to until he remembered Hinata telling him she loved him during the fight with Pain and revealed to her he had similar feelings.

When he asked her out, Hinata fainted out of joy and Naruto really knew she meant to say yes. Now she was coming for dinner and it was their twenty-fifth date so Naruto wanted it to be special. Teuchi and Ayame were even kind enough to let Naruto borrow their ramen recipe for the date and he was currently finishing cooking it. Next, he poured the steaming ramen covered with toppings such as beef, chicken, and eggs stirred in a delicious miso sauce into a giant bowl, large enough for him and Hinata to share. He then took out two glasses and set one on his side and the other on Hinata's side as he set an orange soda next to the tea pitcher.

"Finally!" Naruto said as he was finished. After finishing, he lit two candles and placed a CD player on the small living room table, placing a Kenny G Greatest Hits CD into it.

"Don't let me down, Kenny." Naruto said as he played the song Silhouette and then heard a small knock at the door and smiled.

"Alrighty then, let's get this started." Naruto said as he headed to the door and opened it, revealing Hinata, who had on a silk backless knee-high blue dress that was tied in a knot at the back of her neck. Her dress showed off her well toned thighs and the top of it showed a sizeable amount of cleavage. Her lavender eyes shone as brightly as the moon behind her and she had a paper plate in her hand with a cover over it. The second Naruto appeared in front of her, her usual blush appeared on her face, which Naruto originally thought was weird, but now he loved it.

"He-Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered just before Naruto happily hugged her and kissed her cheek. She almost fell limp until he helped her stand up. Even with all the years they'd been dating, Hinata still had not been able to overcome some of her old habits such as finger-fidgeting and almost fainting from seeing him. Naruto helped Hinata lumber over to the couch and sat her down.

"Hello, Hinata-hime. You didn't have to bring anything." Naruto said as he spotted Hinata's plate next to the CD player.

"Oh, but I wanted to bring dessert." Hinata said.

"What'd you bring?"

"Cinnamon Rolls. I made them myself."

"I can't wait. Well dinner's ready." Naruto said as he gestured to the table and pulled out Hinata's chair.

"Um...okay." Hinata said as she got off the couch and sat in the chair before Naruto gently pushed the chair forward and he sat in his own chair. The two pried apart each of their chopsticks, dipped them into the bowl and started to eat the ramen. Hinata recognized the taste of the ramen and credited Naruto for making it so skillfully.

"Ah thanks, Hinata-hime." Naruto said as he grinned and Hinata smiled.

"So, how is your family?" Naruto asked as he bit his ramen coated chopsticks and pulled the noodles off it.

"Oh, um, they're pretty much okay. Hanabi's getting very strong and father is doing well." Hinata stuttered as she took a sip of sweet tea and suddenly found herself looking at Naruto's face as he looked back into her eyes; lavender lost in blue ones. Naruto and Hinata both absent-mindedly used their chopsticks to pick up noodles out of the bowl and slowly began to chew on the last of them. What they didn't know is that they had the very same noodle in their mouths and bit down to each other, their lips gradually getting closer to each other.

Before they realized it, they had not bit the noodle down to the point where their mouths were just inches apart from each other. Hinata's blush reappeared at being so close to Naruto as he continued bite down the noodle and headed toward his girlfriend's mouth until his lips touched her as he bit the final noodle in half. Hinata's body froze while her soft lips were pressed on Naruto's and she fought her instinct and pressed her lips on his by her own movement. Naruto's hand gently framed Hinata's chin as they kissed as she fought being light-headed from the both quick and joyous surprise of the kiss.

"Naruto-kun..."Hinata thought as that was about all she could think at the moment as Naruto used his other hand to move the now empty ramen bowl off the table; so he could lean over it before breaking the kiss.

"Delicious" he said as he licked his lips and Hinata regained her composure and smiled, saving herself from falling out the chair from the happiness of the kiss.

"Indeed." Hinata sheepishly replied as she finished her tea with Naruto before she took the cover off the plate she brought with her to reveal six cinnamon rolls.

"Oh, thank you." Naruto said as he bit into the pastry and smiled at the unbelievable taste of it.

"These are pretty good! Seriously Hinata, you're gonna be a killer wife someday." Naruto said and Hinata's face went bright red at the thought.

"A killer wife?" Hinata pondered through her mind and smiled as Naruto ate two other cinnamon rolls as she ate just two, not being able to eat anymore after the large amount of ramen she'd just ate.

"Thanks for the dessert, Hinata-hime." Naruto smiled and Hinata did the bright smile he loved so much as they retired to the couch and listened to Kenny G sing. Naruto and Hinata just sat quietly with him having his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His eyes gazed into her deep cleavage and fair skin that overflowed with maximum sex appeal. Hinata thought the same could be said about her boyfriend as his arm and chest muscles were visibly rippling and being so close to her made her thighs start rubbing each other. Naruto started stroking her back with his fingers going down her spine.

"Her skin is so soft." Naruto thought as he continued to stroke Hinata's back and she rubbed her thighs together more slowly at the feeling of his touch. Seeing how amazing Hinata's fair skin looked, he began kissing her cheek and she immediately froze as he continued kissing her.

His kisses lead to the back of her neck and to her dress knot where he began to do undo it, which snapped Hinata back to reality. As Naruto was almost done untying the knot and Hinata felt her dress about to come loose, she blushed and let out a loud squeak and held her hands over her breasts, which made Naruto jump back and defensively hold out his hands.

Even though he knew very well Hinata was highly unlikely to hit him like Sakura would, he didn't want to take the risk and backed off.

"Ok-Ok. Sorry, Hinata-hime. If you want, I'll back off." Naruto said as he began to move his hands until they were caught by Hinata, who looked at him with innocent and forgiving eyes.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Please, g-g-go ahead." Hinata shyly said.

"Um...are you sure, Hinata-hime?"

"Please. Do as you as like." Hinata said and with that, Naruto slowly put the tips of his fingers back on the knot and with a deep breath, he completely undid it. Hinata's huge ample breasts came bouncing out into view as the dress came falling off her chest and landed just below her hips, partially exposing her ass. Hinata's face blushed harder at Naruto seeing her as he literally lost it and quickly moved over her, taking her by surprise as he removed his suit and tossed it out of the way.

Then, he pressed his hands onto the breasts and he very much enjoyed the feeling of them against his hands as Hinata moaned while he rubbed the soft orbs together. He used both his thumbs to cup Hinata's breasts as he stroked them and kneaded them endlessly. Naruto used his thumb and index finger to grip the nipples and gently twist them, making Hinata moan in pleasure.

"Hinata-hime, they're so soft." Naruto said before his hand glided down her flat stomach and down to where her dress ended. His hand found the v of her legs and her azure bikini underwear, his finger felt the middle of it and it was soaking wet. Naruto grinned at his girlfriend's cute shyness.

"You like it when I touch your breasts, don't you, Hinata-hime?" Naruto teased.

"P-please don't tease me, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she covered both her eyes as he started licking her nipples and gently nibbled on the right one; his teeth pulling the bud then brushing against the mound itself as he pressed his finger through the fabric of Hinata's garment and felt her warmth, his finger locating her clit and starting to circle it.

Hinata yelped at her sensitive area being touched as Naruto put his fingers on the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down her legs, leaving her only in her dress, which now left little to the imagination. Naruto observed Hinata's natural body and silently remarked in amazement.

"Hinata-hime, you're freakin' hot." Naruto lustfully said to the blue-haired woman as her blush deepened and she let out a slow "thank you" as the former began kissing her collarbone and that led down her breasts and then her hardened nipples.

His kisses went down her stomach and ended at her pussy, where his tongue teasingly flicked her clit as he spread her legs apart and gazed at her entrance. Hinata peeked through her fingers at Naruto and looked to see him unbutton his shirt and take off his trousers, leaving him only in his boxers.

She could only gaze at how powerfully built his chest and legs were as he moved his head closer to her pussy and began to lick it. His hands went underneath Hinata's ass cheeks and brought her lower body closer to his mouth as his tongue vanished into her pussy.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she only grew wetter just from the thought of Naruto tasting her inner body fluids and he brushed his tongue against her most sensitive clit for a while before he actually began tasting her pussy. He found the taste unbelievably delicious and he started twirling his tongue around the entrance, his tongue making Hinata's insides splash about uncontrollably and only get wetter.

Hinata got so much arousal from Naruto licking that she grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it off her body, leaving her completely naked. Seeing his girlfriend's fully naked form not only got him licking with more sexual intent, but this also made his cock started to nearly poke out of his boxer shorts.

Naruto took one of his hands from underneath Hinata's lower cheeks and found its way back to her left breast and palmed it, stroking it. His thumb circled Hinata's clit while he continued licking the inside of her and her fingers cringed as she folded her arms behind her head and moaned.

The blonde's tongue travelled the warmth of the inner walls and turn soaking wet with each lick, giving Naruto more flavor to taste. Hinata began fondling her breasts along with Naruto's hand from her arousal given to her. Her left hand lay on top of his and helped it fondle her mound. Both of their index fingers flickering the nipple and caressing the same breast together.

"She is so delicious."Naruto thought whilst he enjoyed Hinata's soaking entrance and she let out a squeaking moan, which caught him by surprise.

"Naruto-kun, I think I'm about to..."

"Say no more." Naruto said as he went back to both helping Hinata play with her tit and his tongue still licking her pussy until her creamy white fluids came draining onto Naruto's mouth. Hinata panted and caught her breath as she looked to see Naruto with his face drenched in her juices, making him look funny to her. Then Naruto stood up and took off his boxers, exposing his now extremely hard cock, which Hinata endless gazed at.

"So big."Hinata thought as he placed his lower body over her chest and tapped his erection in her valley of breasts, the softness of her mounds making his member flinch out of heated passion. She caught on to what he wanted and enclosed his member between her breasts and used them to massage him, doing her best to fight her overwhelming shyness.

He smiled and started making thrusts into the round orbs. Hinata's tongue slid from her lips and started licking and tapping the head of Naruto's member, her hot tongue making his member flinch again as he placed both palms on the breasts and helped Hinata stroke him.

Soon enough, Hinata opened her mouth and allowed the cock into her mouth. It was tasted great to her as she sucked on it while licking it at the same time; the heat from her mouth making Naruto groan as he continued to help her massage him.

The blue-haired heiress felt her own pussy starting to get wet again shortly as she pleasured Naruto's hardened member and her legs started to twitch out of joy. Naruto's fingers pressed against the hard nipples and pinched them, pulling them forward before letting go, making the mounds jiggle both each touch and thrust. Hinata started rubbing her inner thighs together as her wetness grew and the softness of her breasts made Naruto's manhood start to get ready for release.

He smoothly kneaded the mounds against his member and Hinata's hot mouth soon made him come and just the thought of him releasing inside her mouth made her come again as well. The semen completely splattered on her tongue and a river of it came flowing out when Hinata opened her jaws and Naruto took his member from between her breasts as he sat up on the couch.

Hinata did the same with her hands buried in her crotch and her arms obstructing the view of her chest and sat up next to Naruto. The nude couple sat quietly for a short time before Naruto lustfully smiled and turned so his body and face could face Hinata's body.

They both read each other's mind through their eyes and Hinata completely albeit shyly nodded in approval at what both of them were thinking of their natural desires. She stood up from the couch and straddled Naruto's lap and he teasingly rubbed his cock against the folds of her warmth, making Hinata whimper and she breathed deeply before she lowered herself onto his member.

Naruto let out a husky growl as he gripped Hinata's ass while she wrapped her arms around him before she began moving her hips as Naruto thrust into the warmth. He could tell Hinata had always wanted something like this to happen for some time and wanted this moment to be perfect.

Hinata rode her boyfriend as his thrusts outmatched her rolling hips and still had her arms wrapped around him for supporting balance as he let go of her rear cheeks and gripped her waist while pounding into her pussy; the tightening inner walls milking his length thrust by thrust.

Naruto cupped Hinata's bouncing breasts and softly bit into them, making her move her arms and wrap her hands around Naruto's head, bringing him more closely to the orbs of flesh. Naruto rested his head against Hinata's chest as held both mounds together and suckled her hardened nipples, delicately brushing his tongue at the jiggling tits and kneading them at the same time.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as Naruto toyed with her breasts and thrust into her. She couldn't keep up with Naruto's thrust but she still did her best to move her hips in tandem to his form; not wanting him to do all the work and also gain some more pleasure from her lover.

Naruto still had his head buried in Hinata's chest and wasn't remotely finished, nor did he want to stop tasting the mounds. The two soon reached their limits and released at the same time and they both deeply groaned as their parts unleashed together, ending with Naruto biting into Hinata's breasts with her unintentionally holding him in a bear hug. Naruto helped Hinata lift herself off his member just as her pussy poured out all the semen that it had been given and she lay on the couch.

"Hinata-hime, you were too amazing." Naruto panted.

"You, too, Naruto-kun." Hinata breathlessly said as she lay next to Naruto and rested her head in his lap. He smiled at her and fluffed her long hair while she did her that always beautiful smile that he loved seeing. Hinata rubbed the sweat off her forehead with the back of her forearm and as she stood up, she felt Naruto stand up and placed his hands on her hips. She looked back at him as he wrapped his arms around her and started feeling her body.

"Let's do it again." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Hinata said as she noticed the lustful look reappear on Naruto's face and she now knew what he was going to do. Hinata tried breaking away but Naruto gripped her elbows and pulled her back to him, smothering her ass against his cock. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and used the other to caress her cheek while he managed to place his cock between her ass cheeks and used his length to tease Hinata's rear, making her start to let out small moans and then she put her inner thighs together to try to suppress her arousal from the feeling of Naruto.

He used his hilt to tease Hinata's anus and she wiggled as her blush unsurprisingly returned, which fortunately for him, only made her ass move against his cock as he removed it from her rear and slide it through the v of her thighs and into her pussy. The Hyuuga heiress moaned and tried not to move but the feeling of Naruto's hardened length inside her second time made her aroused again and her wetness seeped into viewed.

"Naruto-kun, wait..." Hinata uttered as Naruto fell back onto the couch and since he had Hinata's elbows, she back fell with him. Naruto landed flat on his back while his head and neck rested on the through arm of the couch while Hinata landed on his lap; his member still inside of her. She moaned as Naruto started pounding into her and she rode him; her lower body being controlled by his movements.

"Sorry, Hinata-hime, but you're just too hot. This time you get to relax." Naruto honestly moaned while he jerked his crotch into Hinata and she unhesitatingly and willingly just let him do all the work. Seeing as Hinata wasn't going to try to run away from him wanting sex a second time out of shyness, he let go of her elbows and gripped her waist as he slammed his member into her wet pussy. Hinata's ass clapped against Naruto's crotch and her breasts rapidly tapping against her own chest and she placed her hands back on the couch near his waist.

His body thrust into her core and he slid his hands up her waist until they meet her tits. He cupped them and started fondling them, which made Hinata's warmth grow tighter around his member and he held them up and kneaded them skillfully while his fingers pulled on her nipples and twirled them.

Hinata spread her legs wider and allowed Naruto to pound his cock deeper into her wetness as her upper body fell back and her back met Naruto's chest.

Hinata's head was right next to Naruto's neck and he used the opportunity to kiss her cheek as he thrust into her while she started bucking her hips. Hinata's arousal only got higher with Naruto both kissing her and playing with her tits and her walls slowly constricted around his length. Hinata's eyes got a dreamy look in them while her beloved boyfriend rammed his length with her pussy both tightening and milking his shaft.

Naruto's member thrust into Hinata one final time and just before they reached another release, he squeezed her breasts as tight as he could with his fingers gripping her nipples and Hinata dug her nails into the couch pillows as her pussy's inner juices both splashed and mixed with Naruto's seed. Naruto gritted his teeth and Hinata whimpered as the juices poured out of Hinata even with his hilt still inside of her.

Hinata moved herself off Naruto for a moment before lying next to him on the couch and he brought her closer to him; the warmth of their bodies keeping each other cozy. Naruto and Hinata pressed their lips together as he wrapped his arms around her lower back side and she cuddled him with both arms while their legs intertwined.

"This was quite a date, huh, Hinata-hime?" Naruto playfully asked while he grinned.

"Yes, it truly was, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled back as the nude couple looked outside at the moon, which was in full view. Naruto looked at Hinata's lavender eyes and she noticed her staring at her.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Why should I look into the moon when I can look into those beautiful eyes of yours all night?" Naruto asked and Hinata giggled and grinned at him.

* * *

Wow. My first Naruto/Hinata lemon and there's plenty more where that came from. I'd like to once again thank my friend  _ **Jestin**_  for his BETA reading. Thanks, man. My next story will about the kids of Bleach and it will about them playing in the park, which will feature some new friends.


End file.
